


Dios mío ayudame

by SideAccount_UwU



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alpha Ernesto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omega Héctor, Omega Verse, Shameless Smut, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideAccount_UwU/pseuds/SideAccount_UwU
Summary: Hector is a male omega in a time where it wasn't ok and accepted. What happens when he goes into heat and Ernesto is there?





	Dios mío ayudame

**Author's Note:**

> I was really surprised by how my first posted fic turned out, so I thought I'd post another one I wrote a while ago too! Please tell me what you think and if you liked it, feel free to send me a kudo! Thank you!

Growing up as a male omega is never easy. Hector knows this first hand. Since his first heat, he is used to the stares of others, vile words spat his way, and physical harm that would leave him broken. The worst of them all was when male alphas would try and corner him and mark him, permanently making Hector theirs. Luckily, the key word is try.

His life was just filled with constant fear.

That all changed when he found Imelda. A strong, beautiful, and loving female alpha is almost never heard of. She was so used to people shaming her too; calling her a disgrace to human nature. One might guess that that’s why Hector and Imelda fit so well together. 

The stresses of early life became uncommon for the two of them once in love and marked. They both found friends and acquaintances alike in the new town they moved to; they made a home with their own two hands. And with the love they shared, they made something truly precious. They made a child named Coco and they both agreed to raise her with the love they were both neglected. 

Not too long after, Hector's friend from work, Ernesto, suggested that they hit the road together.

“Think about it!” He said, “We are always singing for the people in the square and they love your songs. Think about how the world would react to hearing them! It won’t be long, but just long enough to make some valuable memories.”

Hector promised Imelda it wouldn’t be for more than a month. She supported him, but was concerned.

“What will happen once you go into heat? I won’t be there to help you.”

Hector’s heart swells, but he just shrugs his shoulders as he closes the top of his suitcase. “Ernesto promised we would take a break once that happens. And besides, I trust him. He’ll make sure I come back in one piece.”

He kissed both of his loves goodbye and with a smile on his face, met his friend on the road, and didn’t look back. Ok, he may have looked back once or twice, but he was still sure that this was a good decision. Hector is just a sap.

And so, Hector and Ernesto traveled around, bar to bar, town to town, searching for any ear who wanted to hear some music and pay a little bit of money. They began to find their system: Ernesto would woo the crowd with his charm and he would sing the songs, while Hector would play the guitar and not focus in on the crowd. He wasn’t the biggest people pleaser, but Ernesto lived for it. He even started calling himself Ernesto de la Cruz. 

But after three whole weeks of non stop performing, Hector felt it. He felt his skin turn warm as his stomach churned and his thoughts turned blank. This is not normal anxiety; this is his heat. Soon his body will start producing fluids and he will become more sensitive to everything. 

After their performance at a saloon, Hector did not stick around to chit chat like Ernesto. Instead, he ran right back to the dingy hotel room they managed to rent out for the night and start stuffing the cracks along the doors and windows to block out everything. Just to block out anyone. 

Hector can feel his body heat up by the minute and all he can think about is Emelda. He whines. Why did he leave her? Her mark is faded and he wants her to claim him again. Just the thought of her marking him sends shivers down his spine.

“Amigo, are you ok? You ran out of there pretty fast.”

Hectors blood runs cold. Of course it’s Ernesto. The omega part of him hums with appreciation that an alpha is checking in on him, but Hector’s logical side panics. Any alpha is not good news; not now. But he shouldn’t have to panic so much, Ernesto is good. He’s not like the others. 

“M-my heat, it- fuck- it finally came! I need to be alone right now!” Hector calls out.

Then, he feels it first. The atmosphere of the situation changes. His sense of smell kicks in and he manages to smell Ernesto, even through the door. He smells primal and strong and simply alpha. Hector’s voice whines on instinct.

And he’s right there, his omega side thinks, my alpha will help me out with my heat.

Hector tries to muffle out his sobs with his hands, but his tears makes his face too slippery. He keeps on trying to remind himself that Emelda is his only alpha. But with a weak mark, it’s hard to distract himself from the present.

A loud noise breaks the silence and Hector bolts up, scared of what’s happening. His brain finally registers that the door is being slammed again and again.

No no no no no. This can’t be happening. Please Ernesto, don’t do this.

Finally, the old wooden door breaks open; the metal hinges breaking off of the walls from the force. And in the shadows, Hector can make out Ernesto’s figure, powerful and heaving. 

Hector scrambles to cling onto more blankets on the bed, hoping the thin fabric might block off his scent, but he can clearly smell is friend; lustful and on the prowl. His body reacts by oozing more slick and it makes him cry. Hector is in so much pain, but his biggest pain is the fear he has in his heart.

His eyes are shut, but he can hear Ernesto’s boots thumping closer and closer to him, the scent getting stronger, until he can feel his tight grip latch on to his arm. HIs omega side instantly sparks at the contact of an alpha, but Hector just wants to die. He tries to fight back against Ernesto’s grip, but he is much too strong. Soon enough, Hector finds himself pinned down against the bed as his pants are being torn off. 

“Please, Ernesto,” Hector cries, “Don’t do this! You don’t want to do this!” 

Ernesto simply laughs, and it shoots fear down his spine. “You think that I haven’t thought about this the moment I first laid eyes on you and knew you were an omega? You think I haven’t thought about fucking you sensless? You must be out of your mind if you haven’t seen the signs.”

The alpha rips the omega’s undergarments, finally setting his hard cock free, and Ernesto wastes no time in grabbing it and jerking him off. Hector moans through the tears and confused thoughts in his mind. Signs? What signs?

Ernesto seems to sense this. “You mean to tell me you didn’t notice me wanting to spend all my free time with you alone, without your bitch of a wife? That’s why I made you come with me so close to your heat, so I can claim what’s actually mine. My omega.”

Hector whines in the back of his throat, his omega side taking over because of his heat. The praise and the touches are getting to his head. 

Yours yours yours, Alpha. Only yours. You’re the only one who makes me feel this good.

The logical and sane Hector is so small and shoved away in the corner of his brain. It’s making him cry though. He knows this is wrong. He wants Imelda. He thinks of Coco and how he shouldn’t have left her. His family. 

Before he knows it, he’s coming with a cry, but Ernesto doesn’t stop. While Hector is calming down from his high, he’s taking off his and the others clothes. He then brushes his fingers against the omega’s hole, feeling the slick, and Hector moans.

“You like that, don’t you? Do you want me to fill you up with my seed? Mark you and make you mine? Make you have my pups, omega?”

“Yes,” Hector breathes, already lost in his heat. “Please, Alpha.”

And that’s all Ernesto needs as he runs his cock up and down to get it covered in slick before plunging right in. He doesn’t wait for Hector to get used to his size, he just starts thrusting hard and fast. He grips onto Hector’s biceps to brace himself and growls in his ears.  
“You like this, don’t you omega? You’re my perfect slut. I’m going to pump you so full you’ll be leaking for days. I know you want my fucking knot. Don’t you? Say you do.”

Hector doesn’t respond, which prompts Ernesto to grip his chin to force the omega to look at him.

“Tell me!” he practically roars, “Tell me you want it!”

“I want it!” Hector gasps out of fear. The grip gets tighter. “I want your knot, Alpha!”

Ernesto finally relaxes and smiles down at him. “Such a good boy. My good omega. So perfect.”

This sends Hector back into a daze as he feels his body grow hotter and hotter. All his mind seems to repeat is Alpha Alpha Alpha and more more more, even after he’s already come twice from the alpha’s cock. It’s the only way he can really tell if time is passing. Every time he comes, Ernesto sends him praises, telling him he’s such a good omega for him, and it makes him want the others knot that much more. 

“Oh god I’m close,” Ernesto moans, and after a couple of thrusts, the alpha finally comes, but not before leaning down and biting Hector on his marking gland. This makes the omega come for the fourth time, but also makes him sob. He feels the last ties of Imelda’s bond snap in half and replaced by a much more possessive one. When Imelda first claimed him, it was like the feeling of finally being able to exhale and a sense of home and love. But this? It’s nothing but raw and a reminder of who he is now. 

Ernesto practically collapses on top of Hector, but lays down on his side instead and pulls Hector close because his knot is still inside of him. Gently, he plays with the omegas hair and smiles warmly.

“I promise you, I’ll protect you and make sure you never leave my side. You’ll be my perfect omega.” the alpha says and kisses him for the first time on his forehead. Still in heat, the newly marked omega keens, but Hector is still slightly crying. 

The next day, Ernesto fucks him and marks him again. “To remind you your mine,” he says. But when they pack up to leave, Hector wants to catch a ride anywhere to get back to his real family, but if forced to obey when his alpha commands him to follow. With a heavy heart, the omega is forced to listen, wondering what is going to happen now.


End file.
